


Anche gli assassini sanno essere dolci

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Assassini [1]
Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: F/M, Serial Killers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una 'bianca' parentesi per questa coppia di assassini.Eventi ipoteticamente successivi al film.“Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 1 dicembre – Obbligo: scrivi una flash in cui la neve è protagonista. Fluff e cioccolata.





	Anche gli assassini sanno essere dolci

Anche gli assassini sanno essere dolci

 

Mr. Smith versò la cioccolata calda dal pentolino dentro le due tazze fumanti, si sporcò le dita di cioccolato. Le posò sopra il vassoio d’argento, sporcandolo e si leccò le dita, con un cucchiaio di legno pulì il pentolino dalla crema e la divorò rumorosamente.

“Amo il fatto che ci sia la neve qui, così possiamo rimanere da soli” disse.

Mrs. Smith sollevò il cadavere del padrone di casa steso ai suoi piedi, il sangue che era gocciolato dal suo collo squarciato aveva sporcato la candida pelle d’orso che copriva il pavimento di legno della baita. Aprì la finestra, facendo entrare dei fiocchi di neve e il vento gelido, che attizzò le fiamme del camino.

< Lui è come un fiocco di neve. Fastidioso, ma bellissimo > rifletté.

Lasciò precipitare il corpo che ricadde sul manto nevoso, sporcando anch’esso di sangue rappreso, ma ormai nerastro.

Mr. Smith portò il vassoio e si mise in ginocchio, iniziando a poggiarlo sulla pelle d’orso.

La moglie rapidamente chiuse la finestra, lo raggiunse e lo bloccò con una mano afferrandogli il polso. Con l’altra mano rivoltò la pelle e lasciò andare il marito.

Mr. Smith posò il vassoio, le afferrò il mento con forza, arrossandole la pelle e la baciò con foga. Lei rispose con la medesima passione, le loro lingue si scontrarono più volte e le loro salive si confusero. Si staccarono ansanti, il fiato si condensava davanti alle loro bocche vermiglie.

Mrs. Smith si alzò e andò in cucina, prendendo dei sottobicchieri e tornò nella stanza accanto, posizionandoli tra le tazze e il vassoio. Aveva preso anche dei cucchiaini e ne mise uno nella tazza del marito, intingendo delicatamente il proprio.

Mr. Smith era ancora intento a succhiarsi le dita.

< Lei è come questa tormenta. Gelida e fatale > pensò Mr. Smith.

La moglie sollevò gli occhi verso il soffitto spiovente e sospirò.

Il marito si sfilò la maglia, ridacchiò e si stese, intinse la mano nella propria tazza e se la passò sul petto, lasciando delle dense scie di cioccolato.

“Con la neve la cioccolata è d’obbligo” sussurrò.

La moglie ridacchiò, si piegò in avanti e gli morse con foga il capezzolo, Mr. Smith ingoiò un gemito, chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, fremendo di piacere.

Mrs. Smith leccò avidamente le tracce di cioccolato, alzò il capo e ghignò. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue pupille dilatate.

Mr. Smith le passò l’indice sporco di cioccolata sulle labbra e lei se le leccò con movimenti lenti e voluttuosi.

Entrambi i coniugi ghignavano, i battiti cardiaci accelerati.

“Speriamo che nevichi più spesso, allora” mormorò lei.


End file.
